memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Changeling
I wonder if we should, or can, make pages for specific changelings, in order to distinguish them from the counterparts they replaced -- like ones that had fairly substantial roles, like Lovok (Changeling), Krajensky (Changeling), Martok (Changeling), Julian Bashir (Changeling), which were, in fact, all separate "individual" Changelings, and therefore should be disassociated from the true identities of the "real" Lovok, Krajensky, Martok and Julian Bashir?? --Gvsualan 13:55, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT) :I agree, especially as the real Lovok or Krajensky were never seen. There should also be a Miles O'Brien (Changeling), as he appeared in "Paradise Lost." Rebelstrike2005 14:02, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT) :Should some of the information from Lovok and Krajensky be taken out or left as it is? Rebelstrike2005 14:08, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT) In the case of those two, I suppose the article would consist of the basics on those individuals -- and then move the rest over to the Changeling article -- ??. Especially in the case of Krajensky, where we can include an image of the changeling in his "true" form -- as he was a signification plot-point character -- before turning to dust. Oh, I forgot to mention Leyton (Changeling). I was also thinking about how we might incorporate the Changeling "baby" from "The Begotten"? --Gvsualan 14:12, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT) :Infant Changeling? Changeling (Infant)? Rebelstrike2005 14:16, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT) :I was also thinking about the Changeling in Star Trek 6. Shouldn't she/it be here as well? Rebelstrike2005 14:17, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT) Martia from ST6 was not a Changeling, not in terms that it is used here. She was clearly identified as a Chameloid - and all the same character, just appearing in different form. The point of what am proposing is to distinguish unnamed-unidentified Changelings who portrayed known characters from the *real* characters they mimicked. --Gvsualan 15:00, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT) :Sounds like a good idea to me - Rebelstrike2005 22:57, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT) ::Can we be sure these are different beings in all cases? Tyrant 23:02, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT)Tyrant :It is impossible to say one way or the other, but when you look at the fact that the Great Link covers an entire planet, it is likely there are millions of Changelings - Rebelstrike2005 23:06, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT) ::Therefore, the pages that you are proposing to make will not be about the entities themselves, but about some of the forms that they take. I see this as problematic. Tyrant 22:51, 13 Mar 2005 (GMT)Tyrant I think it will make them much more accurate than on the character's article. The Martok Changeling is only referred to in a paragraph of the Martok article. There is much more that could be said about him/her/it Rebelstrike2005 22:57, 13 Mar 2005 (GMT) ::Your point is well grounded and I don't have a better way of doing it. I do, however, advice that you be aware of the problem I have pointed out when undertaking this task. Tyrant 23:00, 13 Mar 2005 (GMT)Tyrant :::This isn't much of a problem -- the only Founders we've ever seen that didnt die were Odo, Laas, the Female and the one who impersonated O'Brien/Leyton. "Krajensky" died his first appearance, so we know he wasnt appearing anywhere later, "Bashir" died after a few months -- but he mightve been the earlier changeling on Earth. "Martok" died after a few months -- but he might also have been the one encountered earlier. "Lovok" died his first appearance -- but he also might have been the Earth one. -- so there's really only one individual who might also have been one of the others -- but we know it was impossible for someone to have been all of them, since they all met their end before or during the others' spans in disguise :::Unless they were switching off and Martok was actually a few Changelings (Fred on Tuesday; Ralph on Sunday and Saturday; etc). Lovok and Krajensky we definitely know were individuals continuously disguised as one person through their appearance - -they died upon first being seen-- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk ----- I was wondering if we could think about one good question, how do we kill a changeling? To kill a changeling??? Easy... either fire lots of Klingon disruptors at it: "The Way of the Warrior", or push it against a warp core, as in: "The Adversary". Both work quite well... zsingaya 09:19, 16 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Never was too clear on why being pushed against the warp core killed it. Federation 03:00, 14 December 2006 (UTC) I have question as well... if all other changelings, apart from Odo, can mimic humans so well, why do we often see them with similar facial discrepencies as Odo (undetailed ears, and flat faces)? I suggest this is because they can't be bothered to create an individual identity for themselves, so they just approximate a humanoid to save time and energy. We have seen changelings replicate humanoids exactly, such as O'Brien, Dr Bashir, Martok. Any thoughts? zsingaya 09:19, 16 Jun 2005 (UTC) Changeling history Would it be inappropriate to speculate that Sargon from "Return to Tomorrow", the humanoid from "The Chase", and the Founders from DS9 are actually the same species? Sargon and his people were never seen, but had seeded the galaxy with their DNA, as did the progenators. Sargon's people had the ability to transfer their consciousness. The Founders had superior abilities in genetics and consciousness transferrance (duplicate Weyouns had the same memories). Also Salome Jens played the humanoid progenator from "The Chase". The next year she played the Female Changeling on DS9, with similar makeup. Also, the title "Return to Tomorrow" is a little odd for a stand-alone episode. As part of a multiple-series narrative, it puts the title into a new context and adds continuity to Star Trek.--Mike Nobody 03:59, 30 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Although I'm always for continuity, I think there's little evidence to support this line of thinking. Federation 02:56, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Changeling (Earth) Son't we need a Changeling (Earth) or Chnageling (legend) to desicribe the Earthly legend of the Fairy child who was put in place of an earth child, that Kirk talks about in The Changeling --TOSrules 04:55, 31 January 2006 (UTC) *Go right ahead. Jaz *** 05:02, 31 January 2006 (UTC) *Well which one do you think would be a better title, or should this page be moved to Changing (species) because the other ref came first? --TOSrules 05:05, 31 January 2006 (UTC) * The Changeling species is a much more popular and prevalent than the relatively (speaking) off-hand reference Kirk made about Nomad. It would probably be best create a useful redirect on this page to Changeling (folklore) for the less significant reference. I really don't think we need to move this page in account for a single reference that didn't carry a tv series through 5 seasons. --Alan del Beccio 05:13, 31 January 2006 (UTC) Alright, just wanted to know the best way to ref it, thanks. --TOSrules 05:16, 31 January 2006 (UTC) : And just so that everyone reading this understands, Phlox (Hierarchy) came before Phlox, but the latter is clearly more important that the first, hence why it gets the primary page assigned to it and why the former was relegated to serving on an qualifier page. --Alan del Beccio 05:26, 31 January 2006 (UTC) "Rendered uninhabitable" Where is it stated that the Omarian planet, which was in turn an adopted homeworld from an unknown original, was rendered uninhabitable? They didn't get many shots off before the Jem'Hadar engaged them, and future episodes show the ocean-like Great Link of the same scene as The Search, implying the same world. --ChrisK 12:20, 10 May 2006 (UTC) :The crust of the planet was turned to liquid by orbital bombardment. The attackers didn't realise that they had been duped until the Great Link still registered on their sensors when logic told them it should have been exterminated. Wratched 07:20, 16 May 2006 (UTC) ::Yes, I seem to remember that clearly. And the location of the new homeworld was being kept secret. Of course whether or not the original was now inhospital to the changelings is an interesting question. We know the changelings are not impervious to energy weapons, but they do seem to be more tolerent various environments than other lifeforms we've seen. They can even live in space. Its clear they couldn't have survived the bombardment, but could they had returned perhaps, but didn't primary out of security concerns. Federation 02:53, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Changeling physiology There isn't much in this article about changeling physiology. How much do we even know? For instance; changelings are liquid, but they don't drink, they are organic, but don't eat. Obviously they must renew themselves somehow. Is there any information as to how? Wratched 07:20, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :I think that the changelings are one of the worst thought out species on Star Trek. First off, their name is cute, but confusing, especially given the TOS episode about the legend. Second, as awesome as it seems for Odo to be able to change into smaller objects, the question of conservation of mass is certainly valid. Does Odo suck in the extra mass from the air around him? Wouldn't that create a hurricane? Or does he store it in subspace pockets? Not a capability that other species would seem to posess. :The truth be know, the species could had been presented more realistically. I also have my doubts about the believability of the lifeform existing in a vacuum. Federation 20:59, 13 December 2006 (UTC) * Are they really liquid based or is that just their normal state during life?I ask since,they condense into small granules after death,wouldn't it be better to describe them as simply fluid,as it has never been canonically establish what their primary chemical constituent is,if it is protein,or silicon,or some other more exotic material,perhaps even trilithium resin.Wejvagh 03:58, 11 February 2007 (UTC)